


The Church

by OverlordKait



Series: McHanzo Shorts [2]
Category: overwatch
Genre: Anal Finger, Anal Sex, Angst, Dat Tiddy, F/F, F/M, Horse dick, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8075878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlordKait/pseuds/OverlordKait
Summary: The first short of a mini McHanzo series cause I love me some sexy gay cowboy on stubborn ass archer action xD





	1. Part 1

“It’s high noon.”  
Hanzo glanced up as he heard the familiar voice call out death to their enemies. He narrowed his eyes in grimace at the thought of the man who uttered those words behind his lit cigar. What a terrible phrase.   
Shifting his position quickly, Hanzo drew back his bow and released an arrow straight to the back of a Talon agent who collapsed on impact. He heard the sharp fire of McCree’s Peacekeeper not too far from his position. It went off three times in quick succession, three soft thuds shortly after. Hanzo scanned the area before dropping from his perch, arrow already notched and half pulled back as he made his way to his partner’s location. He hated working with McCree. Damn lunatic always dove in head first, almost gets himself killed. Hanzo was tired of coming to the rescue all the time.  
Why couldn’t one mission go smoothly?  
“Just in time, darlin’,” McCree drawled when he spotted the marksman come upon his hiding spot. His shoulders were pressed against a wall, one foot propped up. His revolver pointed towards the sky as he took a peek around the side of the wall. His head snapped back just in time as a hail of bullets buzzed by.  
“You are a fool,” Hanzo muttered, drawing his bow and firing blindly. He smirked as his arrow met its target.  
McCree gave him a wide grin. “You wouldn’ call me brave?”  
Hanzo’s stare was his answer.   
McCree shrugged it off. “Aw, you love bein’ the hero, Shimada-san. Admit it.”  
Hanzo didn’t dignify that statement. “We need a plan. We are surrounded.”  
“I think I have one more high noon in me,” McCree said around his cigar as he reloaded.  
“No, too dangerous.” Hanzo looked up, noticing a broken window just above them. He stuck his last sonic arrow into their wall. “Cover me,” he said as he lept up and grabbed a ledge. He climbed to the window and ducked inside. He listened carefully to the sound of McCree firing off quick shots, keeping their enemies at bay as Hanzo took position. He had just enough space, no room for error.  
Hanzo closed his eyes, focusing inward. The storm raged as it always did. He felt the dragons stir within him, their rage coming to the surface, pressing against his skin, desperate to be released. Rolling his shoulders back, Hanzo drew his bow once more. With a smooth leap, Hanzo jumped from the window to the ledge of the wall. He propelled himself above his enemies and released his final arrow.  
“ryū ga waga teki wo kurau!”  
The dragons roared forward, consuming everything in their path. Hanzo rolled into his landing, smacking an agent in the face with one end of his bow. The rest were gone, faded away as his dragons did.  
McCree stuck his head out from behind the wall. “All clear?”  
Hanzo withheld his eyeroll. “Yes.”  
Jesse walked up beside him, tipping his hat in greeting. “That was some fine jumping there, partner.”  
Hanzo gave him a scathing stare.  
“I ain’t never seen you do that dragon thing before. I heard stories, but I ain’t believed ‘em till now. That’s some… that’s some shit right there.”  
Hanzo’s stare only grew in intensity, if that were possible.  
Jesse swallowed. “That’s a compliment.”  
A brow lifted. “A lousy compliment.” Hanzo slung his bow onto his back and pressed the communication device in his ear. “All Talon agents have been cleared.”  
There was chatter in both of their ears as evac was confirmed.   
McCree tucked his gun back into its holster, suddenly nervous. He hadn’t been sweating when an army of Talon agents fired on him, but one stare from Hanzo Shimada sent his blood pressure to record breaking highs.  
The damn man scared the shit out of McCree. Not because he was tough, but because he was silent. McCree has dealt with criminals and thugs his whole life, even called a lot of them friends. It was the silent ones that were the least predictable, the ones with the most baggage, and the ones that would kill you before you even knew their knife was on your throat. Plus, the Japanese archer was super cute. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hanzo didn't know how the mission went so sour so quickly. They had secured the payload and set up defenses, keeping Talon at bay. The two recruits they brought along got cocky and stood out in open, easy targets for sniper fire. Now, he and his partner retreated back more and more as Talon agents paraded them with bullets and grenades, their allies lying dead a few meters ahead.   
The archer released a scatter arrow, taking down a few enemies and giving himself a chance to find an advantageous position.   
“McCree, what’s your location?” Hanzo spoke into the communication device at his wrist.   
His answer was the ricochet of bullets over static. Damn it.   
Hanzo shot a sonic arrow, red bodies appearing behind a cluster of small homes. No sign of the cowboy he so despised. Perhaps the fool got ahead of him.   
With not much choice, Hanzo slipped from his hideout and made his way through the winding streets of King’s Row.   
“McCree?” He called again as a final attempt to contact his partner.   
Suddenly his wrist was grabbed and yanked hard. Hanzo swung his bow but metal fingers wrapped around that wrist too and pinned his body into a brick wall. The archer’s back hit with a small grunt, his own bow against his throat. He met eyes with familiar brown orbs crinkled by a grin.   
“McCree,” Hanzo spat. “You fool.”   
“Aw don't be mad, darlin’,” the sharpshooter stepped back, handing him his bow. “I didn't mean to use your own weapon against ya.”  
“I could have killed you.”  
“Ah,” Jesse shook his finger at him, a smug smirk curving his mouth. “But ya didn't.”   
Hanzo glared at him, slinging his bow over his shoulder in resignation. “Why didn't you answer your com?”  
“I was hidin’.”  
Hanzo sent him a look. “Hiding?”  
“Talon are crawling all over the place. Intel for this mission was dead wrong. That payload must be damn important. We need backup.”   
Hanzo nodded in agreement. “I have tried to contact the base. Communications are down. Except for our radio.”  
Jessie chewed on his cigar. “So, we on our own?”  
Hanzo blinked and peered around the alley they currently hunkered down in. The archer cracked open a sonic arrow, placing the chip in a crack in the brick. It blinked and red figures flashed in the home across from them. Hanzo counted 10 and slowly stepped back.   
“We’re surrounded. We need to quietly -.” He was abruptly interrupted as McCree loaded his Peacekeeper and stepped out from the alley. “You know what time it is?” He grinned at Hanzo and tipped his hat.   
“Idiot,” Hanzo muttered.   
“It’s High Noon.”   
The red shine blinded the archer momentarily. McCree kicked down the door to the neighboring house and shot 4 consecutive rounds. Hanzo rolled just past his legs and released a scatter arrow. 3 more agents fell. That left 3 more standing. McCree rolled in a stun bomb and shot two more square in the chest. But he ran out of rounds and just as he realized he had miscounted, a shot caught him in the shoulder. Jesse dropped to the ground.   
Hanzo sprung into action, arrow shot before he properly aimed. It hit his target in the throat. He heard the gurgle as the Talon agent dropped to the floor, hands desperately trying to contain his blood.   
Hanzo scooped up his partner and ran, making sure to grab the sonic chip as he made his way through the alleys.   
Jesse gripped his sleeve, a small grunt escaping. “I gotta get…shot more often.”  
Hanzo huffed and took a sharp turn, more or less purposely smacking McCree’s head on a crate.


	2. Part 2

They found temporary shelter in an abandoned church 200 meters from their standoff. Hanzo carefully lied McCree down on one of the wooden benches before rushing to barricade the door. The church was dark as the sun set lower and lower in the sky. Hanzo grabbed the lighter out of McCree’s pocket and lit a few candles on the floor. Next he carefully removed the Cowboys serape and shirt. The wound oozed a little when the fabric pulled away. Hanzo quickly felt the back of Jesse’s shoulder and exhaled in slight relief when he felt an exit wound.   
“You rely too much on luck,” Hanzo grunted, taking one of his arrow heads and sticking it in a candle flame to sterilize it.   
Jessie chuckled. “My luck usually doesn't land me dead. I've had worse than this, partner.”   
Hanzo couldn't help a glance to the prosthetic arm but quickly looked away, refocusing on the task at hand. Using a thread from the serape, Hanzo began to stitch the bullet wound - nearly deadly. Cowboy got himself sniped; just barely missing his heart.   
“You are a fool,” he reiterated.   
“Ain't you tired of sayin that?” Jesse snapped, his teeth grit against the pain.   
Hanzo slapped on some bandages, perhaps a little too hard, and wrapped Jesse’s shoulder up with the belt from his kimono. Jesse slowly sat up and leaned back, taking a cigar out from his pocket and lighting it.   
Hanzo grimaced and moved away, peeking outside of one of the little windows. It was completely clear. Seemingly satisfied with their safety for the night, Hanzo took a meditation position in front of one of the candles, closing his eyes in hopes to clear his mind of today’s stressful battle.   
Slowly sound by sound disappeared. Thought by thought drifted out of his mind until he slipped into nothingness. Calm washed over his body and mind.   
“How do you do that?”  
Hanzo felt his eye twitch. “Do what?”  
“Sit still like that? You look like a damn statue.”  
“It is relaxing.”   
Jesse snorted. “Having a stick up your ass is relaxing?”   
“I do not put a stick in my -”  
“It's a saying, Shimada.”  
Hanzo opened one eye. “Perhaps you should try it, instead of running your mouth.”   
“I’ll stick with the cigars, thank you.” Jesse watched as Hanzo exhaled and slipped back into whatever comatose state he was in.   
He noticed that without his belt, the kimono revealed more of the other man’s belly. He practically drooled at the peek of a treasure trail disappearing beneath the cloth.   
Jesse shook his head of these thoughts. He knew better than to check out one of his teammates, especially one like Hanzo. Did he want to be murdered in his sleep tonight?  
He couldn't help it though. Ever since he met Hanzo Shimada, he's been carrying a chub for him. The man was sexy. Mean as a bull, but sexy. And he always saved Jesse’s ass. Who wouldn't fall for a prince in shining armor?  
Jesus, Jesse. Get a grip.   
Half a cigar smoked and Jesse grew restless. He drummed his fingers on the bench, tapped his foot, whistled a few notes. He couldn't stop thinking about this mission. It was supposed to be so simple and easy, but it quickly went south when they were overwhelmed by Talon agents. He noticed the archer’s brows knit together in frustration as he must have stirred him from his meditation with his tapping and whistling. Oops.   
“I wonder how our Intel was so off,” Jesse commented, taking a long drag from his cigar.   
Hanzo seemed to give in, unfolding his legs. “Scouts are wrong sometimes,” he shrugged off the matter. “I could have handled this mission much better on my own.”   
Jesse scratched his beard. “Could ya now?”   
Hanzo gave him a long stare. “I know how to not get shot.”   
Jesse rolled his eyes. “Jesus, ya think you're so much better than me, don't ya?”   
The look he received was answer enough, even as Hanzo tried to hide it.   
Jesse got to his feet despite how painful it was. “Why don't you go fuck yourself huh?” He shook his head in disbelief and stalked off for the broom closet. He locked himself inside and propped himself up against the wall.   
He knew the archer didn't like him, didn't blame him actually. Jesse knew he was a lot to handle. He was loud, crass, and foolhardy. But his intentions were as good as anyone else's. With a past like Hanzo’s, he thought maybe they could have found some understanding with each other. But even a brother killer was better than a gangbanger he supposed. 

 

Jesse woke with a start, wincing at the sharp pain in his shoulder. He rubbed his face and slowly stood from his cramped position between crates and brooms. Creeping the door open, he peeked outside. The church was empty and quiet, Hanzo nowhere in sight. From the dreary morning sun peeking through the window, Jesse could safely assume the archer was scouting the area.   
With a resigned sigh, Jesse crashed on a bench, placing his hat over his face as he tried to relax and forget about the pulsing in his shoulder. Gettin’ shot never used to really bother him but this old body couldn't take the hits like they used to anymore. And… His head has been swimming since last night. He couldn't get the expression on Hanzo’s face out of his head. How it made him feel. Jesse has pretty thick skin but something about that man stripped him of all his walls. All it took was one look and Jesse felt worse about himself than he ever had before. It pissed him off. Hanzo was just as shitty of a person as he was. He had no right to judge McCree for his past.   
A soft thud snapped him out of his daze.   
Jesse launched to his feet, gun drawn and cocked and pointed at Hanzo’s nose. He released a giant breath and holstered his weapon. “Jesus, Hanzo, I almost shot your pretty face.”  
Hanzo gave him a look. “I quite like my face.”  
“Why you sneakin’ up on me like that anyways?”  
“To see if you were alert.”  
Jesse cocked a brow. “I’m always alert. Too many years of fightin’ to relax.”  
Hanzo looked at him like he agreed, but didn’t comment. Instead he pulled out two apples from inside his kimono. “I brought breakfast. Talon still swarm the area. I’m afraid we won’t be able to get out unnoticed,” he tossed the apple to Jesse in which Jesse caught with his injured shoulder’s hand instinctively. “… especially with your injury,” Hanzo tacked on the last bit when he saw McCree’s pained reaction.  
Jesse grumbled around a bite of apple. “I’m fine.” He muttered indignantly. “I’d like to get out of this church real soon.”  
“We can’t risk getting seen,” Hanzo repeated. “Or we both die.”  
“Sittin’ like ducks ain’t real helpful either.”  
“It’ll have to do,” Hanzo muttered as he swept past him.   
McCree sighed, slumping back into his spot on the bench, taking slow deliberate bites of his apple, knowing it would probably be awhile before he ate again. He chewed against the burning pain in his shoulder, eyeing Hanzo as he assumed his meditating position. Jesse watched as the man’s face smoothed over, lacking all emotion. His Kimono opened more broadly without its belt, revealing his toned abdominal muscles and the beginning of the V shape of his hips.   
Jesse frowned at the warm feeling bubbling up low in his belly. Damn it all. Hanzo had his damn heart and Jesse knew it. He's known it for awhile, hell, he crushed on the man the minute he met him on the doorsteps of Overwatch. Even with Hanzo’s bad attitude, especially towards McCree, he fell for him and he fell hard. Which is why their confrontation last night ate at him so much. Jesse didn't realize how much Hanzo detested him, how much he judged him and it hurt. It hurt a lot but more than anything it pissed him off. He knows about Hanzo’s past and not just what his name implies. He knows about Genji, he's known about it before he even met him thanks to the cyborg, but he never judged Hanzo. Who was he to do such a thing? McCree ain't innocent; he knows he destroyed lives and families in his Deadlock days. He knows how fucked up his relationship was with Reyes and he knows he’ll be spending the rest of his life atoning for his sins. So he never judged Hanzo. But it was apparent the prick thought himself a damn god in comparison to Jesse. Jesse was just the dirt on his boot.   
Jesse tossed his apple core into the waste basket by the closet he locked himself in last night. In the quiet room, the sound was quite loud. It stirred Hanzo from his meditation, his brows furrowing and his opening into a directed at Jesse. McCree met his glare unflinching, his anger fueling his rebellion against the archer’s dominance.   
“Could you be quiet for more than five minutes?” Hanzo practically growled at him.   
Jesse lifted his uninjured shoulder into a shrug. “Maybe.” Hanzo narrows his eyes. “But I'm a bit bored. No guarantees.” This caused the other man’s frown to deepen, almost a scowl.   
Jesse tipped his hat and leaned back, whistling a soft tune.   
“You are infuriating,” Hanzo mumbled under his breath.   
“Yeah and you're a prick,” Jesse couldn't help himself when he was real bothered. His mouth always ran in the worst situations.   
“Excuse me?” It was more surprise than it was anger. At least at first. Jesse heard the man stand up suddenly, felt his presence leaning over him.   
McCree stood up. Even though he stood a good solid 6 inches taller than him, Hanzo still intimidated him.   
Fuck it.   
“I said you're a damn judgmental, mean as shit, bossy prick.”   
For a moment he thought he saw hurt flash across Hanzo’s face but it must have been a trick because in a flash Hanzo flushed with anger.   
“How dare you speak to me that way?”   
“What? Ya talk to me like that all the time!” Jesse knew he shouldn't have but he shoved the archer in the chest. Not enough to knock him down, but enough to make him stumble back a couple steps. “Or is it okay for ya to talk to me like I ain't shit because you're better than me! That's what ya think ain't it? Ya think ya better than me cause you was born in some damn castle and had the words honor and heir and wealth floatin with your name all the time? Well ya ain't! You're just as much of a piece of shit as I am, brother killer!”   
The minute it came out of his mouth, he regretted it. He saw the pain on Hanzo’s face and the shock, the shock that Jesse McCree knew about Genji. And then that was taken over by rage. Hanzo lashed out with his fist first, knocking Jesse back and grabbing his bow to hit him again with the end of it.   
Jesse dodged the second swing of his bow and grabbed it with a hard yank. Hanzo stumbled forward into Jesse’s fist, knuckles making contact on his cheek.   
“You fuckin hypocrite,” Jesse growled, both fists curling into Hanzo’s kimono and pulling him close. They met eyes, Hanzo’s cold dark black against Jesse’s warm chocolate brown. Jesse saw the tears before they rolled down Hanzo’s cheeks. Angry, guilty tears. And then Jesse did what he's wanted to do for a long time - although under very different circumstances. He kissed the damn man. It was angry and spiteful, a lot of teeth clashing and lip biting. Hanzo’s bow clattered to the floor as he gripped Jesse’s flannel shirt. They fought for dominance over the kiss, Hanzo pushing Jesse back roughly against the wall. McCree hissed at the pain in his shoulder, slapping Hanzo across the face instinctively.   
“Fuck,” Jesse whispered when he saw the expression on Hanzo’s face.   
“Again,” Hanzo was barely audible, but damn if it didn't go straight to Jesse’s dick. “Again,” he repeated, louder this time.   
Jesse, a little more timid, slapped Hanzo on the cheek. And then again, harder, earning something between a growl and a whimper.   
Hanzo’s look was smoldering. Jesse lunged at him, their mouths meeting again passionately. Hanzo stripped Jesse of his shirt, his fingers wrapped around Jesse’s bandage and squeezing tightly.   
“Ow fuck! Stop it!” Jesse wrenched away from him, holding his injured shoulder. “What the hell is wrong with you?”   
Hanzo looked surprised. “I- thought..you would like it. We were being rough.”   
“Yeah rough. Not fucking sadistic.”  
The situation seemed to sink into Hanzo. He took a step back, his face becoming stone again as he locked away everything he was feeling. “I am sorry.” He managed to say before completely shutting down and going to sit on one of the benches, facing away from Jesse.   
Jesse groaned, sliding to the floor and resting his forehead on his arm. He took a moment to calm himself from the brutal make out session.   
Jesus Christ he actually kissed Hanzo. Not exactly the way he had imagined it happening. But it happened. And Hanzo allowed it to happen. He kissed back, eagerly.  
The man was a damn hypocrite.   
“Fuck it,” Jesse stood up and walked over to Hanzo, grabbing the man by his ponytail and roughly dragging him the short distance to the stage. Taking his chin, Jesse kissed Hanzo hard, snaking his uninjured arm around the shorter man’s waist.  
Hanzo was clearly surprised as it took him a moment to catch up with the kiss, his hands resting on Jesse’s chest, fingers scratching at the generous patch of hair there.   
It was like nothing had happened. The heat of their previous encounter came rushing back in full force, Jesse slammed Hanzo’s back against the podium, his metal hand exploring Hanzo’s exposed pectoral muscle. His thumb brushed over a nipple and he damn near came at the response he received.   
Hanzo was making quick work of McCree’s belt, tossing it somewhere, unbuttoning his pants and reaching in to touch the hardness pressing against McCree’s briefs.   
Jesse forced Hanzo to his knees, whipping out his hefty cock. He smirked as Hanzo widened his eyes at the sight, fingertips lightly touching the shaft.   
“Are all Americans this -?”  
Jesse chuckled. “Nah. I'm just special.”   
Hanzo tentatively licked at the tip, fitting his mouth over the head and suckling. Jesse shuddered, his metal hand tangling into Hanzo's hair.   
“Your lips look so pretty around my cock,” he praised, thumb caressing Hanzo’s cheekbone. A blush quickly reddened the archers cheeks but he seemed to take kindly to the compliment as he easily swallowed ⅔’s of McCree’s dick.   
Jesse bucked at the sudden stimulation, dripping pre cum down Hanzo’s throat. “Oh fuck darlin’.” He bobbed Hanzo’s head slowly. “Ya think ya can take all of it babe? Come on, show me what ya can do.”   
Hanzo took it all, gagging once his tongue fell flat against the base of McCree’s dick. He went to back away but McCree held him there for a few more seconds. Fuck he almost came but Hanzo pulled away, coughing.   
Jesse grinned. “You're a star.” He slid to his knees, leaning down and kissing Hanzo softly on the lips. Hanzo melted into the kiss, finally submitting to Jesse’s dominance.   
Good.   
Jesse guided Hanzo onto his back, leaning over him and trailing kisses down his neck, across his chest, taking a nipple between his teeth. He moved down Hanzo’s belly, slipping the shoulder of the kimono down so he could slide the whole thing down to the beginnings of Hanzo’s prosthetics. He didn't pause, he went back to place kisses and bites on Hanzo’s belly, his hips, his thighs. He was naked under the Kimono, his 6 inch dick was thick as hell and lay leaking on his belly.   
“Breaking some stereotypes there babe,” Jesse winked at the confused look on Hanzo’s face. Settling himself between his legs, one on each shoulder, Jesse spread open Hanzo's cheeks, revealing the puckered little hole he so wanted to become acquainted with.   
“W-what are you doing?”   
Jesse didn't answer, just licked a path from Hanzo’s taint up to his balls, suckling on them before repeating the same movement three times. On the fourth he stopped and sucked on Hanzo’s hole, lapping and pushing at it with his tongue, slowly guiding it open.   
“A task worthy of a mouth as filthy as yours,” Hanzo spoke haughtily, but with a certain twinkle in his eye.   
Jesse grinned. It seemed Hanzo’s attitude was back. Jesse sat up, human hand rubbing up Hanzo’s chest before wrapping around his throat. He pressed down as he pushed a finger in Hanzo’s ass. The archer’s hips rose off the floor, his eyes widening at the intrusion.   
“It's… cold,” he whimpered, clenching hard around McCree’s prosthetic.   
Jesse was ruthless. He added a second finger, knowing it would hurt a little. He kept his grip on Hanzo’s throat, watched as his face grew red and tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes. Soon enough, Jesse was three fingers deep and Hanzo was a mess beneath him.   
Jesse grinned. “You're just as filthy as I am. Who knew you liked getting choked?” Hanzo stared at him, too far gone to retort. “Bet daddy doesn't know you like fucking men. Bet daddy doesn't know you like getting choked with a dirty cowboy fingering your ass.”   
Hanzo groaned, arching into McCree’s onslaught. Just as he was about to lose it, Jesse withdrew. The whimper that escaped the archers mouth was worth it. Jesse crawled onto his chest, his half hard cock plopping between Hanzo’s pectorals.   
“Mm, I like your tits, darlin’.” McCree rubbed them, pinching the cute little nipples, kneading them. “I think I want to fuck them.”   
Hanzo shook his head, avoiding eye contact. Too far.   
“No?” Jesse pouted. “You want me to fuck your ass?” That caught his attention. Jesse chuckled. “Suck my cock. Get me hard and wet again. Come on darlin’, let me see those lips work.”   
Hanzo does as he’s told with vigor, his hands squeezing at Jesse’s thighs.   
Satisfied, Jesse settled between his legs again, pulling him up by the hips and sinking his cock into Hanzo’s tight little hole in one fluid motion. Hanzo cried out, arching his back. His cry cut off when Jesse grabbed his throat again, slamming into him with quick, deep thrusts. Hanzo’s mouth opened to scream but nothing came out, eyes rolled back into his head.   
“Darlin’, you feel so good.”   
Jesse quickly grew bored of the position, pausing just long enough to flip Hanzo on to his hands and knees before sinking himself back inside. Hanzo shuddered, back arched perfectly, head thrown back. McCree loosened the ribbon in his hair, black tendrils cascading down Hanzo’s back.   
Using his hair, McCree pulled Hanzo up against him, one hand pressed into his hips, the other on his throat. He kissed and nipped at Hanzo’s skin, wherever he could reach.   
“Oh gods, Jesse,” Hanzo moaned. “It’s so deep.”   
Jesse grinned, pressing a kiss into Hanzo’s shoulder. “You like that, darlin’? You like having my big cock fuck your little ass?” Hanzo nodded. “Figures you only like me when I'm balls deep inside you,” McCree spat, shoving Hanzo to the floor, placing his hand on the back of his head and rubbing Hanzo’s face into the floor; just enough to be a dick.   
Hanzo released a whimper, muscles clenching down on McCree. “There,” he moaned.   
Jesse smiled, knowing he had found that special spot. He aimed for it over and over again.   
“Touch yourself, Hanzo. I want you to come while I'm fucking you senseless.”   
Hanzo complied, tugging at his cock. It didn't take long until he was spilling onto the floor. The sensation and the sound of Hanzo’s orgasm sent McCree over the edge. He slammed into him one last time, emptying his load inside Hanzo’s ass and rolling over onto his back, completely spent.   
When his breathing finally evened out, he turned his head to look at the archer and his heart sank into his belly. The man was crying, still not having moved from the spot Jesse had left him.   
“Hanzo?” Jesse sat up, reaching out for him.   
The man flinched but didn't move away.   
“Hanzo, fuck, I'm sorry. What did I do? Did I hurt you? Jesus I'm sorry.”   
Hanzo composed himself in a matter of seconds, rolling over and sitting up properly, his kimono pulled up to his lap. “I did not know you felt so… Strongly about me,” he whispered. “I did not know you knew…” He faltered, looking warily at Jesse. “You know nothing of that day, Jesse McCree.”   
The guilt of his words finally came crashing down. “Hanzo… I didn't mean what I said about Genji. I was angry and I knew that would hurt you. I-I was bein’ stupid.”   
The archer studied him for a moment, his eyes still watery. “I do not think myself better than you. I say the things I do because I… Because I care about you Jesse McCree. You are wild, reckless, and silly. I want to protect you, I felt like I could protect you, but all I did was make you feel insignificant. I made you feel like Genji.”   
Jesse smiled. “Golly, you’ll have me blubberin if you keep bein’ all sentimental.”   
Hanzo blushed, breaking their eye contact. Jesse scooted closer, lifting Hanzo’s chin gently and kissing him.   
“It means a lot, darlin’.” He rubbed their noses together, a big goofy grin on his face. “Didn't know you had a choking kink tho.”   
Hanzo swatted him away, Jesse laughed, undeterred.   
“I can't wait to do it again,” he whispered lustfully in Hanzo’s ear.   
They met eyes but Hanzo lifted his chin defiantly. “Next time, I will be the one fucking you.”   
“I look forward to it babe.” 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hanzo woke up with McCree wrapped around his midsection, his head resting on his chest. Hanzo stared at the still fast asleep cowboy, timidly grazing his fingers along his jaw, a soft smile playing at his lips. He hated admitting it but Jesse fascinated him, always had. The cowboy reminded him of a young Genji, wild and restless. Perhaps that is why he annoyed him so much. Jesse McCree resembled everything he had lost. And yet, the cowboy was full of sin. He resembled everything Hanzo had become, a betrayer, a murderer. They were so different and yet on many levels the same.   
Hanzo smirked. He never imagined McCree could get so angry but it didn’t surprise him either. Genji has told him stories of McCree’s famous temper.  
Hanzo frowned. He hoped McCree didn’t resolve his anger with everyone the same way he did with him.  
He shook his head and smiled again. No, McCree loved him. He knew it a long time ago, just saw it in the cowboys eyes one day. Boy, had it irritated him. Hanzo remembered being so angry. Not at the cowboy but at himself. He’d immediately gone to the training grounds and punched two bags off the chains in his rage.   
He didn’t deserve it.  
The cowboy found him like that, hunched over trying to breathe as his anger turned to panic. Jesse had tried to comfort him, somehow understanding what was happening, but Hanzo’s temper was unleashed and he shoved Jesse away with so much force it knocked him right on his ass. He ran from the situation, as he always did with emotional confrontation. He wondered if things had turned out different if he had confessed right then and there how he felt about Jesse, how it made him feel that Jesse was in love with him. How much it tore him apart on the inside, how it shamed him.  
Bet daddy doesn’t know you like fucking men.  
No he didn’t. Hanzo took great lengths to hide his...tendencies from his father and the clan. Any sniff of it would have been disastrous. Not even Genji knew - the one person who would be the most accepting. But it shamed Hanzo for a long time; it still does deep inside where his lifelong lessons of honor still desperately clung to him, still controlled him.  
Hanzo startled when McCree stirred beneath him. He pulled away, suddenly feeling embarrassed for getting caught being affectionate towards the cowboy. Jesse blinked the sleep from his eyes.  
“Darlin’?” He groaned, hand going up to his injured shoulder. “I may have strained myself too much last night,” he chuckled, his brows wrinkled in pain.   
Hanzo sat up, pulling the cowboy up with him. He held Jesse to his chest and began to tap pressure points in his shoulders, his arms, his back. Jesse went slack with each tap, falling against Hanzo.  
“What are you doin’ there?” Jesse mumbled.  
“Relieving your pain.”  
“I can’t move,” He would have sound panicked if his voice carried any tone.  
“I’m activating your pressure points. You’ll be alright in an hour, just relax.”  
Jesse actually did as he was told for once and shut his mouth, using Hanzo’s chest as support. The pain in his shoulder was gone, replaced with a numb tingling. It was still pretty freaky how he couldn’t move, even his prosthetic was immobilized.   
Hanzo slowly got up, lying McCree down. “I’m going to scout the area. I’ll be back. Stay low and be quiet.”  
“Can’t really move ‘ere, partner,” Jesse reminded. “Kinda have to stay low.”  
Hanzo gave him a pointed look and picked up his bow where it had dropped last night, slinging it over his shoulder. He climbed up to the window and jumped out, falling softly to the ground outside. The alley was clear as he moved from building to building, finding his perch from the other day. He shot off a couple sonic arrows at different spots in the square. The area was empty of Talon agents. Finally, they can get out of here.   
Hanzo dropped, moving quickly through the alleys to the spot where it all went wrong. The bodies of the recruits still lied there, bloated and buzzing with flies. Hanzo closed his eyes a brief moment before taking their coms from them. His fingers moved quickly, still afraid that there could be some stragglers around. He activated the homing beacon in the coms, placing one next to the recruits and the other in his ear.  
“Hanzo to HQ,” he grumbled as he moved swiftly back to the church.  
“Hanzo?!” Tracer screeched over the radio. “Oh thank God! Are you alright, love?”  
“Yes,” Hanzo responded curtly. “McCree is badly injured, a sniper caught him in the shoulder. The recruits… did not make it.”  
There was a moment of silence and then Winston was on the com. “We see the beacons. We are sending medical evac to you now. Is McCree conscious?”  
Hanzo smirked. “He is. I’m returning to him now.”  
“What happened out there? We lost you for two days.”  
“The intel was wrong. There were… many of them. The recruits weren’t ready, they got shot down. We were overwhelmed and were trying to retreat when the coms went down and McCree got shot. The Talon have finally left the area, giving me a chance to retrieve the coms from the recruits.”  
Hanzo could feel Winston’s frown. “Alright Hanzo. We’ll see you soon. Good work keeping the cowboy safe.”  
Hanzo smiled. “Sir.” The com went dead just as Hanzo dropped back into the church.  
Jesse was asleep on the floor, his hat over his face. Hanzo knelt beside him. “McCree, wake up. Evac is coming.”  
“Huh? What?” Jesse sat up and grinned. “Hey, I can sort of move again!”  
Hanzo threw his arm over his shoulder and lifted Jesse up off the ground. “Come on, cowboy. We’re going home.”  
“Ugh finally. I can fuck you in a nice soft bed.”  
Hanzo flushed, glaring daggers at him. Jesse just grinned goofily right back at him and it was infectious. As the medical evac arrived ahead, Hanzo broke a grin, feeling… hopeful for the first time in a long time. All because of a dirty cowboy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the Sex
> 
> 2nd McHanzo story is in the works. Probably will post 1st chapter in a couple days

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of 2.  
> xD  
> Hope ya'll like!


End file.
